the elemental masters of silver
by storm the ninja
Summary: Six unexpected people are chosen to become the guardians of Ninjago in the ninja's absence to the dark island. But before the ninja can leave they must train these new students. Follow our new friends on their journey as they become true ninja and unlock their true potential. FINALLY IN ACTUAL STORY FORM AND THANKS FOR THE AWESOME OC'S! Storm out
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ok so I decided to turn this into my own story. Sooooo… Zane disclaim the story.**

**Zane: Storm doesn't own Ninjago**

**Me: Thanks Zane. Jay disclaim the OC's please**

**Jay: Storm doesn't own any of the OC's**

**Brittany's POV**

_I have been drifting in this boat for days; at least I think it's been days. I haven't been feeling well, so I drift in and out of sleep. But every time I wake up its still daylight. Right now all I know is that it's improper for a princess like me to be floating in a boat like this. Sigh and its soooo boring, oh well, I might as well make the most of it. _

I'm just about to write more when suddenly the boat begins to shake violently, causing me to drop my journal. I look around and see a boat beside me. It's only a tad bit bigger than mine, but strong enough to knock my boat upside down if it wanted to. I let out a low growl and my hand automatically goes to the silver and black choker around my neck. I quickly pull it off and once it's in my hand, it slowly begins to turn in my halberd. Once that is done I gather up my robe skirts and jump onto the other ship.

"Who dares to try and knock over my boat?" I snap once I get on. I look around and what I see it totally not what I expected. It's an old man, emphasize on the old. He has a super long white beard and an old straw hat that I suspect is due to be thrown in a trash can soon, and get this, he's drinking tea. Who drinks tea in the middle of the ocean?

"Would you like some Brittany?" He asks me. I stare at him for a second, confusion flooding into my body. I have so many questions, like who is he, how does he know my name, and why is he drinking _tea_? But all I can say is:

"Huh?"

**Loryn's POV**

I groan as I walk into my math class. _Great, another sucky day at this sucky school. _I walk to my desk at the back of the room, careful to stay at the edge of the room, especially around the area where Tiffany and her mini-me's hang out. I slide into my seat, thankful that no one noticed, or so I thought.

"Well if it isn't the nerd! Thought you decided not to show your face around here after what happened yesterday." Tiffany snarls as she slams her hand on my desk, her perfect silver-blue eyes glaring into my plain hazel ones. Behind her, her two mini-me's laugh.

"Don't you have other people you can torment Tiffany?" I retort. She snorts and I can't help but wince, even I know that retort was weak.

"Look at yourself Loryn, you're so _pathetic_. You can't even defend yourself." She laughs and smacks me in the face. I sit there in shock as she walks away; snickering like she thought hitting me was the funniest thing in the world. I slump down in my seat and glance at the teacher's desk to see if she was there and if she saw what Tiffany did to me. To my surprise she wasn't there, but in her place was an old man. He has a long white beard and an old straw hat, and get this, he was drinking _tea_. I stare at him for a minute before he smiles at me and nods.

"Hello Loryn." I blink at him, and the most unintelligent thing I have ever said escapes my mouth.

"Huh?"

**Leo's POV**

"Get him, he's getting away!" A voice cries behind me screams as I run down a dark alley. I hear footsteps behind me and I quickly speed up.

"I'm going to catch you, you little runt, so don't even try to escape!" My pursuer yells angrily. I quicken my pace only to run into a dead end. I fall down and shake my head. I hear the footsteps getting closer and quickly scramble up. I look around for a way to escape and see a broken down ladder going up the side of the building on my right. Without second thought I run over to it and begin to climb. I'm one of the best climbers in Ninjago, and in situations like this it sure does come in handy. I quickly reach the top and jump onto the roof. Once on I crouch down and look down. The men behind me have already reached the dead end and were cussing up a storm. I would repeat it, but I'm not that fond of foul-mouthing.

"He got away Carl!" One of the men growl.

"Da- it! I swear if I ever see that street rat again I'm going to wring his skinny neck!" The other man, Carl, snarls.

"Carl, what exactly did he steal?" The first man asks. The third man chuckles and looks at him.

"I'm guessing a fancy weapon." He mutters. Carl nods.

"He stole that mace I've been working six months on." Carl replies. I grin and pull it out of my duffle bag. I then turn around to leave, only to see an old man, and I mean old, sitting down lotus style sipping tea. I almost scream, but stop myself for fear of Carl and his gang finding me. He looks up and smiles, sadly it seems, at me.

"Leo." Is all he says before he goes back to sipping his tea. I stare at him for a minute as what just happened sinks in.

"Huh?"

**Naoko's POV**

I slide into the school building and began to walk down the hallways, making sure to keep my head down and not make eye contact with anyone. _Eye contact causes blushing, and blushing at random people makes them think you're weird, which isn't good._ I think as I stare at my feet and continue walking. I'm so intent on staring at my feet I don't notice someone is in front of me until I almost push him over and walk on him.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" I cry as I look up, only I don't see a high school student like I thought I would, I see an old man, and I seriously mean it when I say old, standing there sipping tea like nothing happened.

"It is quite alright Naoko." He replies. This causes me to fall over in confusion. How does he know my and who is he? I open my mouth to say something to him, but all that comes out is:

"Huh?"

**Storm's POV**

"I'll be right back okay Paige? Just stay here and watch TV or something. Maybe you'll see you're 'ninja'." I say as I create a motorcycle and sit on it.

"Storm, you're not going on own. Besides, I think it's illegal for a blind person to be driving a vehicle, especially a motorcycle. So give it a side car or something, so I can drive and you can sit in it." I shake my head and laugh. I can picture her scowling right now, and when she scowls it's not good.

"No, because one you only ten, and two I'm not going to sit in a side car of a motorcycle, not knowing if I'm going to live or die because a ten year old is driving the motorcycle and not the fifteen year old boy." I reply calmly as I turn on the motorcycle and pull up the kickstand. At least I think it's the kickstand, I mean it should have been because it came up, which most motorcycle parts don't do. Sadly though I didn't, because the minute I did Paige began to laugh.

"Storm, that wasn't the kickstand, that was you eagle head that I have no idea why it is on that part of you motorcycle. There look, it just fell off." As if to prove her point I hear metal clink on the ground.

"Fine, but I'm going to make this an electric scooter." I grumble as I carefully get off the motorcycle and change it into an electric scooter. Then I create a side car, stupid I know, and gesture for Paige to attach it to the electric scooter.

**Paige's POV**

"You want me to attach the super heavy side car to the scooter?" I ask in dismay as I see Storm gesture to the side car and the electric scooter. He grins evilly and nods. I scowl again and go to pick up the side car. After what seemed like hours I finally got the stupid side car attached to the electric scooter and turn to Storm.

"There I got it attached." I mutter as I look at him. He shrugs, grinning and begins to head for the side car. I turn to go start the scooter, only to see an old man already sitting on it, sipping tea.

"What's wrong Paige?" Storm asks me when he notices I'm not sitting or starting up the scooter.

"There's an old man sitting in my seat." I reply. Storm's head jerks and he stares at where he thinks the old man is. The old man smiles at us and raises his tea cup.

"Greetings Storm and Paige." He says. I look at Storm, who happens to be looking in my direction. At the same time we say the same thing:

"Huh?"

**Later on at the Bounty**

**No one's POV**

"Wonder where Sensei went." Cole said as he lunged at Zane. Zane shrugged and dodged out of the way just as Cole is about to get him. He then kicked his back, sending the earth ninja sprawling on the ground. He turned and grinned up at the ice ninja.

"You're getting better frosty." He said as Zane helped him up. Zane smiled at him and nodded.

"As have you Cole." Zane agreed as they headed inside to the game area. There Kai and Jay were in a heated match of video games. Zane sat down on the couch next to Cole and watched them for a minute. _Kai is clearly winning, because it seems that Jay's character is limping a bit._ Zane thought as he studied them. After a while Kai finally won when he killed Jay's character.

"AWE COME ON, THAT GAME WAS SO RIGGED!" Jay yelled as he angrily threw down his controller.

"NO WAY, HOW COULD I RIG THE GAME, YOU CLEARLY JUST SUCK AT IT JAY!" Kai yelled back. Zane sighed, they were about to fight again.

"Guys, must we fight over something as insignificant as a video game?" Zane asked as he stood up and went in between the lightning and fire ninja. Kai growled and shook his head.

"Guys, if you think about it we don't really need a lightning ninja." He muttered as he turned and stalked off. Jay rolled his eyes and cupped a hand around his mouth.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE WHO SET THE SHIP ON FIRE!" He retorted. Cole face-palmed as Kai slowly turned around and glared at Jay. His amber eyes showed anger and pure fury towards the blue ninja.

"AND WHY JAY, DID THAT FIRE START IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Kai yelled back as he pulled out his sword and ran to Jay, knocking down the lightning ninja. Jay's eyes shown with smugness as he replied.

"Cause you can't control your temper." Jay replied. Cole and Zane looked at each other.

"I believe a big 'uh-oh' is in order here." Zane said to the earth ninja. **(I just love it when Zane says that, it's mathematical! Btw before I continue I want to tell you what the Ninja's eye colors are.**

**Zane: Silver**

**Cole: Brown**

**Jay: Blue**

**Kai: Amber**

**Nya: Hazel**

**Lloyd: Green**

**Sensei: Golden (I'm guessing this cause I have no flipping idea)**

**Misako- Gray**

**Lord Garmadon- Purple**

**So there you go my best friends ever! Also I am not a page break!)**

"I hope Sensei gets here soon." Cole muttered as he turned his brown gaze to watch the two ninja fight. He winced when Kai punched Jay in his tender spot. "Oh that's gonna leave a mark."

"OH YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THAT SPARK PLUG!" Jay shouted as he smacked Kai in the face and pushed him (Kai) off of himself (Jay). Jay then proceeded to jump on Kai and punch him in the stomach. Kai grunted in pain and they began to roll around on the floor throwing random punches.

"See Zane, this is why I told Sensei and Nya we should make the game room bigger, in case Jay and Kai ever got into a fight." Cole said as he crossed his arms. Zane nodded. (Btw his humor switch is on).

"We would be quite fortunate if we still have both Kai and Jay when Sensei gets back." As if on cue they heard a door slam.

"I'M HOME!" Came the familiar cry of Sensei Wu's voice. "And I brought some visitors!" Immediately Kai and Jay separated, both sporting at least two visible bruises.

"SENSEI!" All four of them cried as they ran out of the game room and ran towards their Sensei. However, when they saw who was with Sensei they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Sensei, who are these?" Kai growled as he glared at the five newcomers. Sensei shook his head and smacked the back of Kai's head with his bamboo staff. Unfortunately it hit a tender spot and Kai fainted. Jay laughed nervously as Zane and Cole glared at him and began to back away.

"Uncle your home!" Lloyd said happily as he appeared in the room. He froze when he saw Kai and the five strangers. "Um… who are these guys and why is Kai asleep on the floor?"

"Your Sensei hit him in the back of his head and he fainted." A brunette girl in a long silver robe giggled as she pointed down at Kai. "Oh and I'm Brittany."

"My name is Loryn." A small brunette in a blue t-shirt said as she waved at them.

"I'm Naoko." A girl with short hair whispered as she looked down at her feet.

"I'm Paige and this is my brother Storm." A small blonde said as she smiled and whispered something into Storm's ear. He smiled and nodded, his hazy blue-gray eyes shining with laughter.

"There are six of you, tell me where is the sixth?" Sensei Wu stated as he looked around the group. Naoko and Brittany exchanged looks and shrugged. Loryn shook her head as did Paige.

"Well _I _wouldn't know since I can't see." Storm grumbled as he sat down and tried to lean against a wall, only to fall back and hit his head.

"What do you mean 'you can't see'?" Jay asked as he finally stepped forward. Kai groaned and rubbed his head.

"What happened?" Kai asked as he rubbed his head and sat up. Jay grinned and helped him up.

"I'll tell you later buddy." Kai nodded and headed to the bathroom. Sadly when he opened it another boy came out and ran into Kai. The boy had gravity defying spiky blonde hair and a look on his face that meant his stay in the bathroom had not been pleasant.

"OH THAT WAS FOUL, SENSEI IF YOU EXPECT US TO LIVE HERE WE NEED A BATHROOM WE WON'T EITHER DIE OR RADIOACTICALEY CHANGE IN!" He cried. Loryn gasped when she saw who it was.

"Leo, is that you? How did you get here?" Even from Zane and Kai's point of view, because both of them are romantically challenged (as in Kai will die a virgin and Zane is a robot, I mean Nindroid, and therefore doesn't understand it), they could see she was blushing when she said it. Leo turned to where Loryn's voice had come from, his brown eyes watering.

"Yeah it's me Loryn, and nice to see you too, what has it been two days?" Leo replied. Loryn once again blushed and looked down.

"It's actually been one day, twenty three hours, thirty two minutes, and three seconds since I last saw you." She murmured.

"Yeah… cause that's not creepy at all." Jay joked as he rolled his eyes. Cole face-palmed and smacked the blue ninja on the back of his head. "Ow… what was that for?"

"For being Jay." Cole replied as he turned to the now six new guests. "So… why are they here?"

"Yeah Wu, you never told us why we're here." Brittany said as she turned to the old man. He sighed and motioned for them to follow him.

"As we know, the clock for the final battle has been started by Lord Garmadon and he now has the power to possess the stone army. While Lloyd and the elemental guardians, Zane, Cole, Kai, and Jay, are going on the journey with Nya, Misako, and myself, to the dark island, we must have guardians to protect Ninjago in case Lord Garmadon."

"Hold on Sensei, I thought Dareth was going to protect Ninjago in our absence." Kai said. Sensei Wu chuckled and nodded.

"Dareth will need help to protect Ninjago. For even though he has high spirits, he lacks the strength and speed that you five have."

"Um… this is touching and all, but what do we have to do with this?" Naoko asked.

"I was getting to that, please stop interrupting me." Everyone nodded and quieted down.

"As I was saying, we shall need more guardians, so I decided to go and find the six elemental masters of silver. Those six would of course be you six. *Indicates to the six non ninja's*" They had finally reached the deck and Sensei Wu turned to the six newcomers. He looked at Brittany and smiled.

"Brittany, master of metal, you are strong and unbreakable. You are the master of the silver halberd of metal." As he said this he pulled out a small silver and gray choker and handed it to the princess. She graciously took it and smiled at him. Sensei Wu nodded and turned to Loryn.

"Loryn, master of water, you are calm and thoughtful, but when angered swift and powerful. You are the master of the silver katana of mists." He pulled out a small silver bracelet and gave it to the young girl. She giggled and took it, grinning up at him. Sensei Wu chuckled and turned to Leo.

"Leo, master of life, you are kind and gentle, caring of others life and a healer. You are the master of the silver mace of life." He handed Leo a silver ring, which the boy took and put it on his hand. He nodded to Sensei Wu, who nodded back before turning to Naoko.

"Naoko, master of time, you are someone who needs to be figured out before you are messed with. You are the master of the silver dagger of time." Wu then handed her a small pocket watch then turned to Storm.

"Storm, master of creation, you may be blind, but that doesn't stop you from doing your own things. *Insert all the ninja's gasp here*. You are the master of the silver bow of creation." He slipped a silver belt into the boy's hand. Storm then put it around his waist, smiling happily. Sensei then turned to Paige and smiled.

"Paige, master of shadows. You are more comforted during night or in the shadows. You are the master of the two silver daggers of night." He handed the small girl two earrings, then stepped back. **(In case you didn't notice their weapons are currently accessories that will change in a moment.)**

"NINJAGO!" Sensei Wu cried as he twirled into a black and gold tornado and twirled around the newest ninja. When he was done they each had on ninja suits much similar to the guys, but also different.

Brittany had on dark gray leggings with a short light gray skirt above it and knee high light gray combat boots. Her shirt came just below her belly button, **(yes I said belly button, get over it!)** and was light gray with dark gray marking on it. Her mask came just above her nose and stopped, it was light gray with dark gray markings on it. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a loose braid that feel just above her mid back, and they could visibly see her big ocean blue eyes. In her hands was a huge silver halberd, which had originally been her choker.

Loryn had on a loose pair of sky-blue pants with a sleeveless shirt the same color. Her pants were tucked into her dark blue combat boots, which went halfway to her knees. She had on fingerless dark blue gloves that went to her elbows. Like Brittany her mask only went to her nose and stopped. It was sky-blue with dark blue streaks on it. Her brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail, and her hazel eyes seemed to look blue-green against her ninja suit. In her hand was a silver katana, which was her bracelet just a moment before.

Leo had pretty much the same thing on as the ninja, but his suit was all golden. Not a single other color was on it. Well except for his belt, which was silver. The only thing you could see under his mask was his chocolate brown eyes. In his hand was his silver mace.

Naoko had on a long sleeve silver shirt with a golden N on the back and silver long pants, which were tucked into her ankle high dark silver combat boots. Around her waist was a dark silver belt with her silver dagger in it. Her mask was light silver with silver and dark silver markings on it. Her gray eyes seemed to blend with it and her once messy short hair had been combed, straitened, and now looked a bit girlish, but not by much.

Storm also had on the same type of ninja outfit like the guys, but his was turquoise with gold armor. On his back was his silver bow. His blue-gray eyes showed curiosity and he shook his head.

"Paige what do I look like?" He asked his sister.

"Well, you're dressed in a turquoise ninja suit with golden armor and on your back is a totally awesome silver bow, but no arrows." She replied.

"Awesome." Storm said as he grabbed his bow and whirled it around. "I don't need arrows, I can just create them."

Last was Paige, being the youngest her ninja suit was like Lloyd's when he was ten, but it wasn't green it was stone gray with silver and gray highlights. Her mask only went to her nose and stopped. Her blonde hair was pulled into a sideways braid and her green eyes sparkled with excitement and amazement. In her hands were her two silver daggers.

"Welcome masters of the silver weapons." Sensei Wu said as he bowed slightly. The five original ninja followed suite and bowed too.

**Ok so there's chapter one! Update soon and I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or the OC's\**

**JOIN THE GREAT PINECONE WAR OF 2012! FOR DETAILS LOOK ON MY PROFILE!**

**No one's POV**

"Ok, so now that we know all this, what do we do from here?" Cole asked Sensei as they stopped bowing. Sensei sighed and turned to all his students.

"These six pupils will not be mine to train, but yours. Each of you will be given a student to train, and you will train that pupil in the way of the ninja you know." Sensei explained.**(After much thought I finally decided who will be paired with who, trust me it was not easy.) **He turned to the six students and pointed to Loryn.

"You're teacher shall be Jay, he may be goofy and quite a pillow kisser *insert Jay's annoyed grunt* but he has much that he can teach you. *Turns to Jay* Jay I hope you train young Loryn well, I am counting on you." Sensei said. Both Jay and Loryn bowed and then shook hands.

"Hey uh, about what I said earlier about you being creepy, sorry about that, I wasn't in a real good mood." Jay explained while scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay; I'm quite used to it." Loryn replied. At this Jay's blue eye's darkened and he shook his head.

"Come on let's go train." As he said this Jay grabbed Loryn's hand and dragged her away. This caused Sensei Wu to chuckle as he turned to Leo.

"Leo, you're teacher shall be Cole, for I have seen the way you climb and how sturdy and unwavering you are, and I know for a fact that he may have a lot to teach you." As Sensei said this Leo's eyes lit up and he ran to Cole, who was grinning wickedly. They high fived and left, both eager to see who's the better climber. Sensei shook his head and turned to Naoko.

"Naoko, your teacher shall be Kai, for while he will teach you, you will teach him the virtue of patience and understanding." Sensei snickered. Naoko's eyes widened and she quickly nodded before turning to an angry looking Kai.

"I know what patience is Sensei, but whatever, let's go Naoko." Kai growled as he turned and stalked away, with a nervous looking Naoko behind him. Sensei ignored this and turned to Storm and Paige.

"Storm your teacher shall be Zane, for I feel you two will have more in common than most. Paige, your teacher shall be Lloyd, for although he is still young he has much he can teach you." All four ninja nodded and turned to each other.

"This is an honor; I am looking forward to training with you Storm." Zane said as bowed.

"And I'm looking forward to learning what you can teach me." Storm said grinning happily.

"Yes, finally I get my own student! High five Paige! This is gonna be great!" Lloyd cried as he high fived Paige, then dragged her away. At the same time Zane and Storm left, leaving only Brittany on the deck.

"Sensei, what about me?" Brittany asked as she looked at him.

"You are to be my student Brittany, now let's go."

**Loryn's POV**

"Hmm… let's see what should we do?" Jay says as he scratches his head. I shrug and sit down on the couch. We had been here for about fifteen minutes because Jay can't seem to find some way to train me, and I know I'm not help because honestly I don't know the way this guy's trains. Ugh if only I did, then I could help. Wait… didn't Jay one time balance on the top of the tallest building of Ninjago? Yeah he did! I jump up, excitement coursing through my veins. It would be excellent to learn how to do that!

"Jay what about balancing! Didn't you balance on the tallest building in Ninjago? How about you teach me that?" I cry happily. Jay turns to me and shrugs.

"I don't know Loryn, I mean; you might not be able to handle it." Jay replies.

"Oh come on Jay, it would be excellent to learn that!" I plead. Jay sighs and nods.

"Ok then, we'll learn that. Meet me here tonight for it." Jay replies. I nod excitedly then look at the game consol.

"How about we play a quick video game, to pass the time?" I ask. Jay's blue eyes light up and he nods.

"Oh you are so on!" He yells as he grabs the remotes and tosses on to me. I catch it and turn it on.

"So what should we play?" I ponder this question then grin.

"MW3." I reply. I kick but at that game, because when Leo and I play infected I always find a good place to hide and no one ever finds me. If they do I don't shoot, because that gives away my position, I just stab them. Leo on the other hand, shoots randomly and almost always is the first or second on infected.

"MW3 it is, which game?" Jay asks.

"Infected." Jay nods in agreement and goes to X-box live and gets on infected. As we wait for the game to load I think of all the good places to hide. Although this level is the dome level, I still have some good hiding spots where no one can find me. Sadly though Jay isn't so lucky, because he's first infected. I snicker and Jay glares at me.

"You're first on my list." He growls. I throw my hands up in mock surrender and laugh. This is going to be interesting…

**Leo's POV**

"So what do you want to climb first?" Cole asks me as we leave the bounty. (Which is parked on the shore, Cole says it's out of commission.) I shrug and look at my new Sensei.

"How about to that mountain over there." I say as I point to a nearby mountain. Cole grins and nods.

"First one there gets first dibs on dinner tonight." Cole says, rubbing his hands together. I roll my eyes and ponder this.

"It's depends, who's night is it to cook?" I ask.

"Mine." Cole replies proudly.

"Um… sure…" I had never had his cooking before, and I hope his cooking isn't the reason the bathroom smelt so bad…

Yeah, not a memory I want to remember, I think as I shudder. Cole seems to notice, because he smiles sadly at me and pats my back.

"Hey don't worry, I promise Lloyd will clean the bathroom ASAP." And as if to prove his point Cole pulls out a phone and calls Lloyd. He puts it on speaker and snickers when Lloyd answers.

"What is it Cole?" Lloyd's voice says. Cole grins evilly at me and I grin back at him.

"Lloyd, I need you to clean the bathroom. Consider it apart of your poison gas training." Cole says into the phone, his voice laced with amusement. I heard a giggle in the background and guess that it's Paige.

"Cole, I'm sorry but that mission is too dangerous, you need me too live." Lloyd replies. I laugh, but stop when Cole shoots me a glare, his eyes saying, _if you laugh I swear you will be the one to clean the bathroom when we get back, and I think after your last visit to it, you don't want to do that._ I gulp and nod; _I hear you loud and clear captain._

"Lloyd it's not a question, it's an order. I expect the bathroom to be cleaned by the time I get home, got it?" Cole growls as he glares at his phone.

"Sure Cole, but when you get home and the green ninja's dead, I'm going to come back from the dead and slap you." Lloyd replies.

"Ok fine, have it done, and if you die, I give you permission to slap me." Cole snickers.

"Bye Cole, I hope this isn't the last time I see you."

"You too bro, now go get it done." Cole hangs up on Lloyd and turns to me. Get this, a minute ago he was growling at people, now he's grinning like a fool who just found gold. I swear this guy has problems. I shake my head and shrug it off; I mean I barely know the guy.

"Come on let's go." Cole says and we begin to walk again. I look around, gosh this place is pretty. Soon without realizing it I begin to whistle a bit. Cole doesn't seem to mind though; I mean I don't think he does. What makes you think that? Well he's whistling along with me. You would think someone like Cole wouldn't be a singer, but he's actually pretty good at whistling.

And that's coming from me, who just happens to tone deaf.

**Naoko's POV**

"IT IS SOOO NOT MY FAULT SENSEI CHOOSE ME TO BE YOUR STUPID STUDENT KAI!" I snap angrily as I glare at the stupid hot-head. He glares back at me, his amber eyes narrowed in anger.

"I know it isn't, but I just wonder why Sensei couldn't have given me an exciting student instead of a boring wannabe ninja." He growls. I wince, ok yeah, not nice at all. That stung, like a lot. Kai seems to realize this, because his amber eyes soften.

"Listen Naoko, I-."

"No Kai, you listen to me. I didn't want to be here in the first place. You think I asked for this? To be taken away from the only life I have ever known and come to a place where my supposed Sensei is a stupid hothead who thinks his student is a ninja wannabe? Well I have news for you Kai; you can't be a ninja wannabe if you don't even want to be a ninja in the first place." And with that I turn and leave the room Kai and I had been in. I go onto the now empty deck and sit down on the edge of it. I let my legs dangle over the edge as I watch the village besides the bounty. Everyone here looks so happy, but I guess that's because they don't have a stupid teacher like Kai to boss them around.

"Hi Naoko… can I sit with you?" A voice behind me says. I whirl around to see Loryn standing behind me, looking cautious, ready to run even, if I turn her down or yell at her. I just look at her stunned for a bit. Whatever training she has had so far has helped, because I didn't even here her coming. I smile and pat the spot besides me.

"Sure go ahead, I was just thinking." I reply softly. She sighs in relief and sits down next to me. For a minute Loryn just stares down at the ground, then curls her knees close to her chest and lets out a shaky sigh.

"It's scary, you know, being a normal person one minute, and then the next being told you're a ninja. Don't get me wrong, Jay is an awesome teacher and all, but being told you're a ninja isn't something that should be taken lightly." Loryn whispers. I nod in agreement, but say nothing. Right now is a time Loryn needs to be heard, and from the looks of it, she doesn't get this chance to often.

**Loryn's POV**

_Oh wow… she's actually listening to me; she's not telling me to get lost or looking away and sighing in annoyance. She's actually listening to me…_ No one has even done this for me and I'm grateful for it. I really like Naoko, no matter what Kai says. I'm not going to tell her or Kai, but I heard everything they said, or yelled, for that matter.

"I'm happy though, that Leo is a ninja too, or else I think I might have jumped off of this ship the minute I was told I was a ninja." Naoko chuckles at this, like its super funny or something. I guess it is, but by the look in her eyes I can tell she's thinking something else.

"So… you like Leo, don't you?"

What…?

**Paige's POV**

"So what did Cole say?" I ask as Lloyd hangs up. I know exactly what he said, but I want to hear Lloyd admit it. Lloyd glares at me and shakes his head.

"He said I have to clean the bathroom." Lloyd groans as he says this. I smile and pat his back sympathetically.

"Well… good luck Lloyd. I think I'll go see what Storm and Zane are doing." I say quickly as I turn to leave. But I know it's too late when I see the look on his face. _He wants me to help him…_ Sure enough Lloyd grabs my arm and grins evilly.

"You're helping me Paige… consider it part of your poison gas training." I gulp and nod. I'm pretty sure my face has turned pale from fear. I was there when Leo came running out of the bathroom, and trust me if it's possible for someone to have green skin, then I swear that's what color his skin was. I'm pretty sure the color green would not look good on me.

"Um… do I get a gasmask?"

…

…

…

…

…

"HOW DO YOU USE THE BATHROOM?" I screech as I run out of the bathroom. Tears fall down my face, which I'm pretty sure is green. Lloyd follows me out sheepishly, and when I turn to see him I can see tears sliding down his face too.

"Well, there are biohazard suits we wear while we do our private business. Seriously that is the very first time I have smelled that bathroom." Lloyd replied sheepishly. I glare at him, annoyed at the fact that he was just telling me this.

"That is disgusting… well we have to do this, so you might as well tell me where the biohazard suits are. We can put those on to clean the bathroom." I growl. Lloyd nods and shows me to the closet in front of the bathroom. He opens it and inside is five yellow biohazard suits. I sigh and grab one then toss another to Lloyd.

"Well the sooner we get these on the sooner we can get the bathroom suitable for living in." I say as I slip on the helmet and jacket. Lloyd nods and follows my lead. After we're done I grab a mop and two paper towel rolls.

"This is just a start, we're going to need to disinfect the room, flush out the chemicals, and get lots of trash bags." I say as I hand the cleaning tools to Lloyd. He smiles and nods as he takes them.

"Let's go inside the danger zone Paige." He jokes.

"And let's hope we come out Lloyd." I joke back, and with that said we face the bathroom as bravely as two ninja in biohazards suits can.

**Storm's POV**

"Storm, what is it like being blind?" Zane asks as we quietly meditate on a mountain ledge. I don't reply for a minute, instead I listen to Cole and Leo, who are climbing nearby and have yet to find out we are here.

"It's normal I guess, I mean I don't know what it's like to see, I was born blind… to me being blind is as normal as seeing is too you. It's my way of life and I like it that way." I reply as I stretch my hands above my head and crack my back. I hear the satisfying crunch of my bones popping and relax. I let out a satisfied sigh and lay down next to Zane. I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. Instantly images flood into my head, causing me to scream in surprise. I saw Cole and Leo climbing and I'm startled at what they look like. Cole has long shaggy black hair and bushy eyebrows, while Leo has super spiky blonde hair and he's grinning. They both seem to be enjoying themselves and don't notice what I do. Ahead of them is a rather hungry looking mountain lion, which by the looks of it is ready to hunt. His amber eyes glare hungrily at Cole and Leo. Why is it looking at Cole and Leo like that? Then I realize… it's going to kill them!

"NO, LEO, COLE, RUN! IT'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" I scream as I shoot up. I feel a hand land on my shoulder and I squirm away from it, still shaky from my dream.

"ZANE DOES COLE HAVE SHAGGY BLACK HAIR AND DOES LEO HAVE SPIKY BLONDE HAIR?" I ask the Nindroid urgently. He gulps, and I think nods.

"Yes Storm they do, how did you know that?" He asks me. I shake my head and scramble up.

"We need to go now; I think they're in trouble." I say frustrated as I glare at something random. _Argh… if only I could create something bigger than a stupid motorcycle. _I think angrily as I shake my head. I listen in to find Leo and Cole is still alright. That could change any moment. I run in the direction of their voices and wave my arms. I hear Zane let out a sharp breath and then hear footsteps behind me. Good he's following me.

"COLE, LEO, DON'T MOVE A MOUNTAIN LION IS ABOUT TO ATTACK!" But I'm too late, I hear Cole scream and then everything goes quiet.

**Leo's POV**

"COLE, LEO, DON'T MOVE A MOUNTAIN LION IS ABOUT TO ATTACK!" A voice cries behind me. I turn just in time to see a mountain lion jump out from behind some boulders and land on Cole. He screams and stabs the lion with his scythe. As he does everything goes quiet. I see blood pool around Cole and the lion, and something tells me it's not just the lions…

"COLE? COLE, ARE YOU OK?" I scream as I run to my sensei's side. I crouch beside him and push the lion off. It's now dead, thankfully, but Cole is also unmoving. I hear footsteps and turn to see Zane and Storm coming up to me.

"Zane, is he going to be alright?" I ask nervously as he bends down and checks Cole's pulse. Zane nods and begins to inspect where Cole's wound could be. He pales when he comes to Cole's chest. I look at his chest and almost faint. His flesh is all torn up and destroyed, with six inch claws marks that are heavily bleeding.

"We need to get him to the bounty." Storm says. He closes his eyes and a small dragon big enough to fit two people on it appears, followed closely by another.

"Zane you and Leo try to get Cole on one, then Leo help me on my dragon." He instructs. I nod quietly and do as he says. Only one thought is processing through my brain right now.

_Is Cole going to live?_

**Brittany's POV**

"Sensei I sense something bad is about to happen." I say as I sit down in front of Wu. He nods worriedly.

"I feel it too Brittany. Something has happened to one of my students…"

**Ooooh… cliffhanger. Lol sorry I was so slow on this story, but it's so long and I had writers block. Lol and sorry that Brittany's POV was so short. I promise she'll be first next time. Hope you liked it! Bye, and pineapple cake for everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

OMG NO! THEY MADE NYA EVIL! Btw I cannot wait to see the season finale because I had to leave my grandma's house fifteen flipping minutes before it started! DX Thankfully I was smart enough to record it and beg my grandma not to delete it… anyway… enjoy the story! XP Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago! I wish I did because then the overlord would seriously stay gone! And Lloyd would have won the first time! Oh by the way I'm only going to do about two or three POV's per chapter because I feel like I'm getting nowhere with all six POV's in the same chapter. But worry not for each chapter will be at least 3000 words long. XP LOVE YOU GUYS! (Btw I forgot if I told you this already but here are the ninja and OC's ages.

**Zane: 19**

**Cole: 19**

**Kai: 18**

**Jay: 18**

**Nya: 17**

**Lloyd: 16**

**Brittany: 19**

**Loryn: 11**

**Leo: 13**

**Naoko: 17**

**Storm: 15**

**Paige: 10**

**Sensei Wu: I HAVE NO IDEA! DX, CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME?**

**Garmadon: idk **

**Misako: Idk**

**There now onto the story XP)**

**Brittany's POV**

"Sensei what could have happened to them?" I ask nervously as I follow Sensei Wu onto the deck of the ship. When we get there Sensei freezes, causing me to bump into him.

"COLE!" Sensei cries as he runs over to the group of ninja huddled on the deck. Zane and Leo look up, while Storm keeps looking down. I walk over and stand beside Zane, quietly taking his hand and squeezing it comfortably. He looks at me and smiles sadly.

"What happened?" I whisper into his ear. In front of me Sensei and Leo are checking over Cole's wounded chest.

"A mountain lion attacked him. Storm somehow knew, but he was too late to do anything." Zane replies. I nod and lean down over Cole. I then look at Leo and remember something, Leo's element is life, then doesn't that mean that he can heal?

"Leo, your element is life; doesn't that mean you can heal Cole?" I ask the blonde boy. He looks up at me surprised then nods.

"I think I can. I guess in my panic I forgot that I could heal him. Everyone step back." We all step back and watch as Leo places his hands on Cole's chest. He closes his eyes and begins to concentrate. My grip on Zane's hand tightens as Leo begins to glow. I watch as the wounds on Cole's chest begin to close and in their place are three small lines. I sigh in relief and loosen my grip on Zane's hand, although I don't want to let go. Leo steps back and smiles softly as Cole groans and opens his eyes.

"What happened?" Cole asks as he sits up and looks at us. His eyes land on our hands and they narrow.

"You got attacked by a mountain lion, but Leo healed you." I reply as Leo helps him up. Cole looks at Storm, who is being oddly quiet right now.

"Well thanks guys… I guess I should go get some rest…" Cole mutters as he walks past Zane and me. I swear I saw him give Zane a dirty look before heading inside the bounty. Huh, what's his problem?

"Well I guess I should go make sure he's ok, considering he's my sensei and all." Leo says as he runs after Cole. I giggle and look at Sensei, who is looking a bit woozy. I let go of Zane's hand and go over to steady him.

"Sensei, you should get some rest, you don't look so good." I insist as I lead him inside. Wu sighs and nods.

"I suppose so Brittany, I will be inside resting if you need me." Sensei says as he silently heads to his room. I just now notice this, but Sensei has been looking a bit weak lately. I hope that doesn't last…

"Do not worry for Sensei; he is more than capable of taking care of himself." A voice behind me says. I whirl around and find myself staring into Zane's kind silver eyes. I smile lightly and nod.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't be concerned." I reply. Zane smiles and nods, his gaze telling me he understands.

"I suppose so Brittany…" He says as he bends down, and soon our faces are an inch apart. I feel a blush rise up to my cheeks but I don't pull away. Is he going to kiss me? Zane opens his mouth to say something, but he's cut off by a rather loud cough. We both turn our heads to see Cole glaring at us.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Zane shouldn't you be training Storm right about now?" The earth ninja growls, anger flaring in his brown eyes. Zane pulls away from me with an annoyed look on his face and nods.

"I suppose so Cole, would you happen to know where he is right now." Zane asks as he glares back at his leader.

"He's still on the deck, doing whatever it is blind boys do." Cole replies smugly. Zane sighs and shakes his head and turns to me.

"I shall talk to you later then?" He asks cautiously. I nod to him and smile, causing Zane to sigh in relief. He bends down and gently kisses my cheek, causing me to move my face and connect my lips with his. Zane freezes in shock then kisses me back. I smile as I pull back and he smiles back, a bright red blush on his cheeks.

"Well goodbye then Brittany." With that Zane leaves, pushing past Cole on his way and sending him a warning glare. I hear Zane whisper something in his ear and get the feeling I shouldn't have heard it.

"If you do anything to hurt her I swear I will break both of your legs." Cole pales and quickly nods. Zane smiles in satisfaction and then disappears down the hall. I look at Cole and smile nervously. He smiles back at me and sighs.

"So… when did that happen…?" Cole asks as he moves to stand in front of me. I look up at him confusion washing over me.

"What do you mean?" I ask confusion and curiosity in my voice. Cole waves his hand towards the direction where Zane just left.

"When did you and Zane happen?" Cole rephrases. My eyes widen and a surprised laugh escapes my mouth. Now it's Cole's turn to look confused.

"I guess it happened just now." I say when I finally settle down. Cole's brown eyes gleam sadly as he nods and turns around.

"Well good luck with you two… Bye Brittany, I think I'm going to take my well deserved nap." And with that the earth ninja is gone and I'm all alone.

**Loryn's POV**

"You ready to go Loryn?" Jay asks me with a smirk as I meet him on the deck of the bounty at exactly nine o'clock. I smirk back at him and quickly nod. I am so ready for this!

"So where are we going… not that it matters or anything…?" I say awkwardly as I stand next to him and lean on the edge of the bounty. Jay grins evilly as he grabs my hand and leads me to the ultra dragon.

"Um… did you ask Lloyd if you could borrow him?" I ask as Jay boosts me onto Rockies back. Jay shakes his head and puts his finger to his mouth as if to say, "This is our little secret, Lloyd doesn't have to know." I grin and nod to him.

"Now I'm going to takes the reins, not that I don't trust you or anything, it's just that I know where we're going and I'm a trained dragon rider. But hey maybe one day I'll teach you how to ride this big guy, then you'll be a trained dragon rider to." Jay says excitedly as he hops in next to me and grabs the ultra dragon's reins. I sigh and nod to him, which I've been doing a lot lately, man I'm beginning to feel like a bobble head, I've been nodding so much. But I can't help it, this man talks so much all I have time to do between his words is nod. Not that I don't mind, I've never been much of a talker myself. Heh, I wonder what Sensei Wu was thinking when he paired together Jay and I. As he begins to take flight I begin to wonder how Leo is, when I saw him earlier today after he came back he seemed… well… distant. I wonder what happened between him and Cole. Speaking of that I realize I haven't met Nya or Misako yet. I look at Jay, who is currently staring ahead, probably looking for a good place to train me. Knowing this blue boy that wouldn't be a surprise, Kai says he has a tendency to make plans and then wing it after that. I guess that's why he's never going to be leader, that and he the youngest of the four original ninja.

"So um… where are Nya and Misako?" I ask tentatively. Jay looks at me for a moment then sighs. What is that about?

"They um… went on a small trip before we leave. As soon as they get back we're leaving, and the guys and I are hoping you're trained by then, you know?" Jay says.

"How long till you guys leave for the dark island?" I ask.

"A week or so, I don't know… it depends on when they get back. It could be a week or even a month." Jay tenses as the ultimate dragon takes a dive and plummets down. I let out a short scream, but its cut off when the scream is torn out of my mouth.

"GUYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PULL UP!" Jay screams as loud as he can. Wisp roars at him, but they pull up anyway.

"WHAT THE CRAB IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?" I snap as I glare at the back of Rocky and Shard's heads. Flame lets out a sheepish snort and they begin to fly normally again.

"What was that about?" I ask Jay. He looks at me and shrugs. Then he seems to think of something, causing him to burst out laughing.

"What?" I ask as I cross my arms. Jay puts his hand over his chest and takes a deep breath then looks at me, his blue eyes watery.

"I just was wondering what would have happened if you had flown off the dragon…" Jay jokes. I roll my eyes, but I kind of agree with him. I could have fallen off this dragon.

"Hey looks like we're here!" Jay says suddenly. I turn and see the Ninjago capital. Oh my gosh its huge! I turn to Jay and sees he's grinning like a maniac. This is going to be fun…

"Ready to see some epic balancing Loryn?" Jay asks as he turns his blue eyes to me. In the light that the capital emits his eyes seem like they're glowing, it's seriously epic.

"Ready when you are cap." I reply as I look up at the roof. Why does it have to be so high up? I begin to have second thoughts about doing this and quickly push them away; Jay's counting on me. Besides I'm already here, might as well do it.

We begin to climb up the side of the building, and let me tell you it wasn't a piece of cake. After fifteen minutes of climbing we finally reach the top. While Jay looks fine and dandy and hasn't even broken a sweat yet; I'm wiped out and lying on my side wheezing. I bet you're wondering, well isn't she a ninja? Shouldn't that be easy for her? NO BECAUSE POOR LORYN HAS ONLY BEEN A NINJA FOR TWO DAYS AND NO ONE CAN BECOME SUPER NINJA IN THAT LENGTH OF TIME! From what the guys told me it took Kai a week to become a good enough ninja, but he wasn't even half as good as he is now. Jay grins as he stares at me and I glare back at him.

"Why… couldn't we… take the… elevator like… everyone else…?" I ask weakly.

"I thought it would be good exercise for you." Jay replies. I glare at him and stand up.

"You did this for GOOD EXERCISE?!" I raise up my arms sleeves and storm to him. "I WILL SHOW YOU GOOD EXERCISE JAY WALKER!" Jay grins and nods at me.

"That's the spirit Loryn, now shall we start?"

**Leo's POV**

"Leo, you ok?" Cole asks me as he enters my room. I refuse to turn towards him; I don't want him to see the tears falling from my eyes. I feel like what happened to was my fault. If I had been more attentive, maybe that mountain lion wouldn't have attacked Cole and almost killed him. Also if Brittany hadn't remembered in time, then Cole might be dead right now, or worse… in a coma, between life and death. How had I not remembered that?

"You know Leo; it wasn't your fault what happened. If anything its natures fault." Cole comes and sits next to me on my bed. "Hey I know what will cheer you up, after the final battle we're planning on rebuilding the monastery, you know, that way Lloyd, Storm, and you can have your own rooms. Also the training area is much bigger. So you know… you and Loryn can have some privacy." I blush deeply.

"How did you find out I like Loryn?" I ask. Cole laughs and punches me lightly on the shoulder.

"Are you kidding? It's obvious dude, I mean every time you see her you begin to blush like crazy." Wow, I got it bad if that's true. But honestly, how am I going to be a good ninja if I can't even keep my crush hidden? Oh well, this is only my second day of being a ninja, I'm pretty sure I'll learn one day.

"Oh yeah, well I know who you have a crush on fancy pants." Cole opens his mouth to say something, but his phone goes off and he holds it up. As much as I hate to pry, I look at the text and it's from someone named Blaire Storm. It says; _Hey Cole, we still on tonight? I found this great dancing café that I'm sure you would love. Tell me if you still wanna come or if you still need to train Leo. Speaking of which, how is he, how is his training going? Love you and hope to hear from you soon, Blaire. _Ok, so maybe he doesn't have a crush on Brittany like I thought I did, still I want to meet this Blaire. I watch as Cole writes; _We're still on, I'll pick you up at eight. Love you too, Cole._ Oh now I can help Cole get ready for his date… this is gonna be good!

"Who's Blaire?" I ask, causing Cole to jump. Wow, I made Cole jump! That's Leo: 5, Physics: 2. Yes I keep count, live with it.

"She's my girlfriend; we're you reading my texts?"

"Yes, yes I was." I'm strait forward with him. I'm not gonna lie, cause that's just plain stupid to do. "And now I get to help you get ready for your date." Cole's eyes widen and he shakes his head.

"No you don't squirt. Now go train or something." I grin evilly and shake my head. Before he can say anything I grab his phone and run to the bathroom, where Lloyd and Paige are just leaving. Huh, what's that about? Lloyd looks like he ate some of Cole's chili, and poor Paige looks like she's scarred for life. I go inside the restroom and I'm surprised to see its sparkling. Wow, they really did clean it. I quickly lock the door behind me and turn on the phone. Darn it's locked, but I'm a master hacker, so this should be easy. I stare at the phone and four numbers pop into my head, 6734. Wow, what random numbers but oh well. Just as I unlock the door Cole begins to bang on it, and he sounds angry.

"LEO, IF YOU WANT TO LIVE TO BE FOURTEEN I SUGGEST YOU GIVE ME THAT PHONE!" Cole yells.

"No."

"I will arrange your death to be slow and painful."

"No."

"And it will last three hours."

"No."

"Please?"

"You know, now that I think about it, no."

"THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD!"

"No." And with that I look at his texts. Hahaha, listen to the ones he sent to Kai.

_Hey Kai, can you cook dinner tonight?_

_Sure why?_

_I think I gave Lloyd food poisoning last time I cooked._

_You did Cole, sorry to tell you that_

_I really hate you_

_Only on the outside Cole, on the inside you know you love me_

_Oh sure I soooo love you_

_So you don't deny it?_

_Yes I do, now cook dinner_

_Fine I'll go mess with Jay's mind, your no fun to play with_

_I take that as a compliment, now go!_

_Fine, fine Mr. Bossy butt, poor Leo…_

_What was that?_

_Nothing, I'm onto cooking now_

_That's what I thought_

Ha, that is rich! Unfortunately I can't read his texts to Jay, because just then Cole breaks down the door and drags me out by my ear.

"Ow!" Oh dear gosh, someone help me…

**Here lies young Leo, the ninja of Life. He died by the hands of an angry earth ninja named Cole, when he stole his phone and read his texts. We will miss him. Could have been a possible boyfriend, even husband to Loryn, ninja of Water, but no he had to steal Cole's phone, and now he has paid the price. We shall miss you brother, rest in peace.**

That's what my grave stone is going to say when I die.

**Is anyone else laughing, I know I am. Anyways don't worry Leo will be alright, but let's just say he's going to become a real good ninja soon. Hope you enjoyed the story and virtual cookies for everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg I am sooooo sorry it took so long to update, but with Christmas break and school starting up again I just hadn't had time. I hope I can make it up to you guys with this update, (ahem… Drawknight…) XD I'm kidding but still, I'll try to update regularly and since I'm putting a MEGA surprise in the next chapter you're just going to have to be patient if my story isn't updated ASAP. Btw, I am working on a new fanfic, but that's a secret until it's posted, all you need to know is that I need two **_**ANIMAL **_**OC's. Also I already have names for them so don't worry about that. Here's the list:**

**Name: Sterling/ Amara **

**Animal:**

**Gender: Boy/ Girl**

**Age (human years please):**

**Looks (fur color, eye color, fur length; I'm going to draw both animals for the story cover):**

**Personality:**

**Past:**

**It may or may not be a Ninjago story, I guess you'll have to wait for it, (evil smile; I LOVE surprises) Now onto the story!**

**Naoko's POV**

"Naoko, can I please talk to you?" Kai asks cautiously as he leans against the door of the training room. I glare at the punching bag I'm pulverizing and shrug. I mean, I'm still mad at him, but not as mad, since I'm taking my anger out on this poor punching bag. I take another punch at it and hear a small chuckle from Kai. I turn to him and blow my bangs out of my face.

"And what Kai is so funny?" I growl as I put my hands on my hip. He grins cheekily and heads towards me and the punching bag. I immediately tense up when he grabs my arms and turns me around.

"That's not the right way to punch something. It's reckless and impulsive the way you punch, and if you were to fight like that in battle you would be dead in a matter of seconds. Let me show you the right way to hit something." He whispers as he guides my arms into a fighting stance. I remain tense and he lets out an annoyed sigh. "Naoko, I'm not going to bite you, relax or this isn't going to work."

"What happened to wanting to TALK to me?" I ask as I turn my head to glare into his narrowed amber eyes. Kai let's go of me and takes a step back, allowing me to turn around and get a good look at him. He bites his lip as he sizes me up, and despite my best efforts not to think this, I have to say it makes him look adorable.

"Alright fine, we'll work on this later, *insert my surprised look* oh come on Naoko, don't tell me you forgot I'm your sensei, and sensei's train their students don't they? Besides if you want to protect Ninjago in our absence you're going to need all the training you can get, not just you, but all SIX of you, in case the stone army is still crawling around, and let's not forget that the serpentine have disappeared and we don't know where they are." Kai says, and as he continues his totally long speech I can't help but realize that as impulsive and rude as the guy is, he has a good point. If we're going to protect Ninjago from the stone army, or the Serpentine, we're going to need a lot of training and a week's worth of training isn't going to be enough if we don't kick our training into full gear. Which reminds me, I need to meet with the other silver ninja and ask what they've been trained in, especially Storm, and with him being blind he won't need to worry about the dark, because it won't affect him. Maybe he can teach us how to fight effectively in the dark if the case ever comes up, and the others might have something to input, man I need to find them after this-

"Naoko, are you even listening to me?" Kai asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. I jump a little bit and shake my head.

"No sorry, I was just thinking of the things we could learn from each other, like Storm could teach us how to fight perfectly in the dark since the dark won't affect him." I say and Kai nods, smiling.

"Well come on we'll talk about this later, I want to tell you something." Kai grabs my wrist and leads me out of the training room. I would have struggled but by the determined look on Kai's face I changed my mind. We reach the game room and he sits us down on the couch and turns to look at me, his amber eyes sad as they stare into mine.

"Kai…" He shakes his head and smiles.

"Listen Naoko, I… um… I'm so- sor- sorry… for the way I… acted… earlier… GOSH THIS IS HARDER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE, WHY IS APOLOGIZING SO HARD?!" Kai looks away from me and frowns. I look at him for a minute and blink. A small smile creeps onto my face as I realize what he is trying to do. Kai is trying to apologize to me. I gently grab his chin and turn his face towards mine.

"Kai, I get what you're trying to say and its ok. You aren't used to having to train or take someone under your wing. I understand, please don't beat yourself up about this." I smile at him as he slowly blinks.

"Naoko, um… we should start training then." Kai quickly stands up and turns his back to me as he heads to the door. He pauses at the frame of the door and glances at me over his shoulder. "And Naoko."

"Yes Kai?"

"Thanks."

**Paige's POV**

"Lloyd, please never make me do that again." I moan as I flop down on a beanbag in Lloyd's room. Lloyd smirks and shrugs.

"I don't know Paige… I mean we still need to clean the dragon's den and the-." His story is cut short when I throw a pillow at him.

"Never." I growl as I pick up another pillow and hold it like it was a sword or something. Lloyd grins evilly as he picks up the pillow I threw at him and begins to slowly punch it as he heads towards me. I grin back and head towards him. If he wants a pillow fight he gets a pillow fight. I'm not gonna back down.

**(15 minutes later)**

"I, Paige, ninja of shadows, declare that I am the QUEEN of pillow fights! I have taken down the mighty green ninja with my powerful pillow!" I shout in triumph as I hold my pillow above my head. I have my foot on Lloyd's chest and his pillow is five feet above his head.

"Alright, alright, get off me you big lump." He says as he props himself onto his elbows. I grin evilly and shake my head.

"No, you have to say it." I reply smugly. Lloyd rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Do I have to?" He asks as he shoots me a puppy dog face, his green eyes turning huge.

"Yes, yes you do."

"Fine, Paige is the better pillow fighter and I am just a small peasant when it comes to pillow fighting." I smile in satisfaction and move away from him. Lloyd stands up and opens his mouth to say something, but he's cut off when an alarm goes off. We both dash out of the room and onto the deck, where the other ninja are waiting.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asks as we join the others. Kai points to the dragon den and shakes his head.

"Your dragon is gone, so are Loryn and Jay." Cole reports, his eyes glaring holes into the back of Leo's head, who is standing a few inches in front of the black ninja. I see Lloyd's eye twitch and I can't help but giggle. I know why they left, even if no one else does. Oh great… now everyone is staring at me.

"Paige… do you know where they are?" Storm asks me. It boggles me how he seems to know it was me who was giggling, but then again, this is Storm we're talking about, and he has some mysterious ways.

"Um… no?" I reply. Ok, ok so not the best answer, but I never was a good liar, and to prove it Storm's eyes narrow and he steps closer to me, his arms and shoulders tensing as his sightless eyes glare down at me.

"Paige, where is Jay and Loryn." He growls. I gulp and step back, only to bump into Lloyd's chest. Darn, I forgot he was behind me. I sigh and look at my feet.

"Jay took Loryn out for balancing practice in Ninjago City…" I say. Kai gives me a surprised look and Naoko exchanges a look with Brittany and Zane.

"How do you know?" She asks me, her tawny hair looking silver amber in the moonlight. I look around me at the shadows they can't see, the friends no one knows I have. They nod and one waves at me, their breezy voices saying, "_Tell them shadow seer, and let them know who you truly are. Let them see the true power of the shadow ninja." _I nod and look back at my fellow ninja, both old and new. Confidence flashes through me as my dear shadow friend Samuel comes beside me and takes my hand. He smiles at me, urging me to continue.

"You see, ever since I was a little girl, I think five; I was able to see… things, shadows. They played and talked with me when no one else would. They became my friends. I was sure everyone else could see them too, but no one could…"

**Storm's POV**

I blink in shock as Paige tells us about the shadows. How could I have not known this? How could I have let her suffer through those lonesome nights when no one wanted to be by her because she was dubbed a freak, and social outcast? Because I was blind to her pain. I couldn't see her pained expression as she gazed at me. I couldn't detect the pain behind her cheery tone, but not just because I was blind, but because I didn't want to listen.

_I'm sorry Paige that you had to go through that by yourself. I'm sorry I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I'm sorry I ignored the pain in your voice… _I grab for Paige and hug her tight.

"Storm? Why are you hugging me?" Paige asks, but she stops when she sees the tears I have running down my face.

"I apologize for not being there for you sis." I whisper.

"It's ok."

_That's all I needed to hear…_

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but with my ideas for the next few chapters I want to work on it ASAP. Chapter 5 takes place three days after this chapter, and everything is settled… or is it? Here's a sneak peek to the next few chapters:**

"Nya, you're back?" Jay asks surprised. The girl nods quickly as Sensei Wu pushes past the blue ninja and looks anxiously behind Nya.

"Nya, where is Misako?" He asks.

"Sensei… she left… Misako is on her way to the dark island without us."

. . . . . .

"SENSEI, WE CAN'T CUT THEIR TRAINING SHORT, THEY NEED ALL THE WORK THEY CAN GET!"

"My decision is final Cole, we are leaving tomorrow."

"WHAT!?"

. . . . . .

"I'm sorry Storm, but I'm going with them."

. . . . . .

"It seems we have a stowaway."

"Paige, what are you doing here?"

"I came to help Lloyd, and you can't stop me."

. . . . . .

"YOU LET THE WHAT LOOSE?"

"It wasn't my fault, you see an ancient old door you gotta open it."

"It never occurred to you to get us?"

"Nope."

. . . . . .

"Well, at least we die as a team."

"NOT SO FAST!"

. . . . . . .

"Hmm… seems like your student has got some venom in her, what a shame…"

"AHHHH!"

. . . . . . .

"The prophecy of the shadow seer has begun…"

. . . . . . .

**Epic huh? Betcha can't wait to see the next chapter. I love suspense! Till next time, peace!**

**Storm the ninja **


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! CHAPTER FIVE IS HERE! HOW DOES IT MAKE YOU FEEL NOW THAT YOUR ABOUT TO READ THE CHAPTER YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR?! Now let's get some things straight before I start this chapter. **

**Yes, Paige is the shadow seer; she is, after all, the ninja of shadows. **

**Paige is the only one who goes with the guys to the dark island.**

**This chapter will only be in Paige, Leo, and Lloyd's POV; and a brief Sensei Wu and Cole POV, (I mean my favorite ninja needs a spotlight, don't cha think?) Also since this chapter is about 8,000 words long, I had to split it into two parts, so don't worry about that. Now onto chapter five!**

**(Sensei Wu's POV)**

I am floating in complete darkness, nothing. What is going on here? Where am I? I close my eyes for a second and when I open them again I'm surprised to see that I'm sitting lotus style on a cold glass floor. Above me are three single white orbs. They are so bright I shield my eyes until my eyes adjust, and then I look closely at them. It only takes me a moment to realize that each orb is different.

The one on the right shines brighter than the others, and compared to it, the others seem dim and dull. The one on the left seems… well, content with its shine, not caring if it's brighter or not. The third one is shadowed, and keeps on flickering from gray to white, as if it cannot decide what color it wants to be.

For a moment they sit still, and then the left orb moves and begins to create more orbs. Closely behind it the right orb follows, lighting up all of them as it passes. But the third stays still, still flickering. I count the new orbs and see that there are eight of them. I blink in surprise; that is the exact number of the ninja! Well excluding three, but what three? As I ponder this, the middle orb moves and shadows two of them, as it does both of them fade from view and the orb grows dull.

"_Sensei Wu, this vision warns you of what is to come." _A deep voice says, shaking the chamber and breaking all the orbs. Immediately the three original reform and return to their places in front of me. I blink in surprise.

"_Three will rise and the fate of Ninjago will be rested in their hands. Followed by them will be a band of heroes, both new and old. But trial and tribulation will change their hearts, and unless they stay together fate will shrivel and fade. Creation and life are needed to resurrect what has fallen, but shadows will daunt their way. The single seer will be haunted by shadows of the past and with her everything is held by a string. A new, yet old, foe will rise and will destroy all she holds dear. Protect the seer, or all of Ninjago will fall." _The voice growls and as it says this, the two brighter orbs break and the middle orb darkens.

"_She is alone, yet never alone, she sees the unseen, yet with new eyes they are seen. The prophecy of the shadow seer will soon be upon you, beware the purple one who was once gone, for he has returned, but not in a place you would expect…" _With his words the orb disappears and all I see again is darkness. The floor fades and I begin to fall…

I shoot up awake and rub my eyes. It was just a dream… but this dream is different, it's a prophecy…

"_The prophecy of the shadow seer will soon begin..._" The voice whispers as a breeze blows softly through the room. Then it is gone and I'm once again alone.

**(Cole's POV)**

**Three days later…**

"Hey Leo you ready for some major training?" I ask as I walk into Leo and Storm's shared room and pat the blonde boy on his shoulder. He looks up, his brown eyes flashing in surprise. I smirk and cross my arms.

"Um… yeah I guess… do I have too?" He asks, closing the book he was reading and staring up at me. I growl quietly and nod. He has to be kidding, I mean we have about four days before Misako and Nya get back so that we can head to the dark island and he wants to _skip_?

"No Leo, you have to train right now." I head out of his room, and I'm relieved to hear that he's following. We head to the training room and I line him up with Loryn and Paige. We decided since there are six students we'll train three at a time and this morning's rotation is Loryn, Leo, and Paige. I cast an anxious look towards Paige before switching my gaze to the others. As much as I hate to say it, ever since I learned about Paige's powers… well I can't help but be afraid of her. I wonder if the other ninja feel this way. I quickly shake my doubts away and pull out my scythe.

"Today's lesson is trying to find the cons and pros of when you are fighting." I say as I flip on my hood. "I want all three of you to fight me at the same time, and as you do I want you to shout cons and pros about fighting me." All three nod and flip/pull on their masks. They each pull out their accessories and turn them into weapons. Leo holds his mace, Loryn her katana, and Paige her two daggers. I wince when I see each of their weapons become surrounded by their elements. Everyday these three train they become closer and closer to unlocking their true potential. I wonder what's holding each of them back. Paige narrows her green eyes and quickly assesses their situation.

"Well first of all, even though we outnumber you three to one, you have been training for years, whereas we have only been training for five days." Paige states as she signals to the others to circle me and they do. Even though the silver ninja have never had an official leader, and Paige is by far the youngest, I can't help but feel that she has become a bit like their leader. Each of them easily follow her commands, as if it's natural. I wonder if she is destined to be their leader. I quickly let my guard up and trip Leo as he charges towards me. Paige takes advantage of Leo's distraction and jumps on my back, digging her daggers into my shoulder guards and jumps off my back. Loryn's eyes twinkle as she quickly places her katana under the daggers and uses them to force me down.

"Pro- since there are three of us, one of us can easily distract you while the other two bring you down." Loryn says stiffly as she uses her foot to flip me over and puts her katana to my throat. I blink in surprise and smile. That was faster than I thought it would be. They are getting much better. I push Loryn away from me and stand up. Paige comes over and gently slides her daggers out of my shoulder guards and sighs.

"NYA?" Whatever Paige was going to say is cut off when we here Jay yell. My head whips around and I take off my hood. Nya's back? So soon? I turn to the others and motion my head towards the door.

"Let's go check it out."

**Paige's POV**

"Nya your back?" Jay asks surprised. The girl nods quickly as Sensei Wu pushes past the blue ninja and looks anxiously behind Nya.

"Nya, where is Misako?" He asks. I glance around in confusion, looking for this mysterious woman I have only heard of. Nya shakes her head, her breath shaky and tired, and telling from the bedraggled way she looks, it is clear she has been heading here nonstop for a long time. I turn to Samuel and narrow my gaze. _See where this Misako character has gone. _I order. Samuel quickly nods and turns to four shadows, his arms making quick gestures. A moment later one of the shadows nods and they disappear. I turn back to see Nya recompose herself and lean on Jay, who has wrapped his arms around her.

"Sensei… she left… Misako is on her way to the dark island without us." Nya says in a small voice. Sensei sucks in a quick breathe and turns away from us, quickly heading into the bounty. Cole calls his name and heads after him. I blink and turn to Jay and Nya. The red clad girl has fallen to her knees, with Jay right beside her, murmuring comforting things into her ear. I see tears splash onto the bounty floor under Nya and blink again. _She blames herself for what Misako has done. _Samuel says as he comes to my side and grabs my hand. I nod and look at Jay, who has narrowed his blue gaze at me.

"Jay, Nya needs rest, please take her to her room. I also suggest you stay there with her, she needs someone close to her, and Kai is currently out with Naoko." I order. Jay nods and gently picks Nya up bridle style, heading into the bounty. Samuel nods approvingly and turns to Leo and Loryn. The two have huddled together and are now in a tight discussion. I smile, realizing this is the perfect time to go check on Sensei Wu.

_Let's go Samuel. _We head inside; still holding hands, and go towards Sensei Wu's room. Inside we can hear Cole and Sensei yelling. I freeze and press up against the wall, Samuel doing the same.

"SENSEI, WE CAN'T CUT THEIR TRAINING SHORT, THEY NEED ALL THE WORK THEY CAN GET!" Cole's angry voice seeps through the wall, so loud it causes both me and Samuel to flinch.

"My decision is final Cole, we are leaving tomorrow." Sensei says calmly. A loud bang is heard and an angry grunt. I look at Samuel, and before I can stop myself, one word shoots out of my mouth.

"WHAT!?" Samuel quickly puts his hands on my mouth and pulls me around the corner. We both flee; not wanting to hear anymore. Tears of anger flow down my face as I run into my room and flop onto my bed. Samuel sits beside me and gently strokes my hair.

"H-how could Sensei Wu be so rash?" I whisper as I sit up and snuggle close to Samuel. He sighs and wraps his arms around me.

_I myself do not understand this. From what the shadows have gathered Sensei Wu has always been a sensible man and has always thought about something before he goes into action. Only one thing could cause him to act like this. _I turn my head and peer into Samuel's maroon eyes.

"What is that?" I ask. Samuel laughs softly and his gaze softens as he looks into my green eyes.

_Love Paige; Sensei Wu loves Misako and he wants to get to her as soon as possible. _I look at Samuel and a strange emotion passes through me as I look into his eyes. I quickly look away and jump off my bed.

"Well let's go see what Cole is gonna say to us about them leaving tomorrow." I say. Samuel nods and stands up with me. We walk through the hallway silently, afraid Cole or Sensei might come out and reprimand us, or me actually, since no one else can see Samuel, for spying. We make it to the deck in peace and Samuel melts away in the shadows as I hit the sunlight. I long to go with him, the shadows are my only comfort, but I need to find out what's going on. I stand beside Loryn and look at her.

"Has Cole come out yet?" I ask. She shoots me a surprised look.

"No, why would he?" She asks suspiciously. I pretty much just gave myself away. I look around Loryn and see Naoko has returned. She's talking softly to Kai, who looks rather upset. Maybe Cole told him and the other ninja earlier. I look around for my sensei Lloyd and see he's coming towards me. I nod to Loryn and head towards him. Thank you Lloyd, for giving me a reason not to answer Loryn's question

"Paige, I know you heard what was happening, so I'm going to say that it's not Sensei's fault we're leaving early, it's my mother's fault. If she hadn't gone ahead before us, we wouldn't be in this situation." Lloyd shakes with anger as he says this. I nod to him, yet I still feel distrust for Sensei.

"I want to go with you guys." I say. Lloyd immediately shakes his head.

"No, you can't. Cole has told me that the others follow you easily, and we need you here to lead them in case something happens." I clench my fists and look away.

"Fine." _But I'm still going…_

(The next day)

"Paige, c'mon, we need to get off the bounty soon." Storm says as he tries to grab my arm. Sadly, since he can't see, he's failing miserably. I pull away and glare at him.

"I'm not leaving this ship." I growl. He shakes his head and turns away.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Because I need to protect Lloyd, I feel like it's my duty, and that's what I'm going to do." I say to him. "I'm sorry Storm, but I'm going with them." He nods sadly and hugs me.

"Alright, if they ask I'll say you left the ship earlier." He says. I smile at him, although he can't see it.

"I'll be back soon." I promise. He nods.

"I know." With that he turns and leaves. I sigh and smile a bit. This is where my powers came in handy. I close my eyes, and feel myself melt into the shadows. I open my eyes again and grin when I see that everything is in a deeper shade. That means I'm a shadow. Unfortunately it also means I have the same limitations of a shadow. I can only stay in the areas other shadows can. I glide down the hallway onto the deck. I see Storm talking to Cole and Lloyd. I creep as close as I can and listen in.

"…She left the bounty about an hour ago. She seemed upset she couldn't go with you guys. I suppose she's cooling down somewhere. But don't worry, she said to tell you guy's bye, and she'll return when she's sure the boat is gone." Storm was lying right through his teeth! I blink in surprise.

"As long as she returns at all." Lloyd says unhappily. "I'm worried about her." This is an even bigger surprise to me. I didn't know Lloyd cared so much. All the more reason to protect him. I think to myself.

"Don't worry Lloyd, Paige may be the youngest, but she's the toughest, she'll be fine." Cole says as he puts his hand reassuringly on the green ninja's shoulder. Lloyd nods.

"Alright, let's set sail then." He says. Storm turns and runs off of the boat. Cole and Lloyd turn, but their stopped by a frantic shout.

"WAIT!" A feminine voice cries. Both whirl around and I see a beautiful redheaded girl appear on the bounty. She seems out of breathe, but she meets Cole's gaze and smiles.

"Blaire? What are you doing here?" He asks surprised.

"I came to say goodbye. I'm sorry I'm so late." She straitens up and Cole runs to hug her.

"I was worried you forgot." He whispers. Blaire smiles.

"Never." They pull back and Cole kisses her.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry." He says to her. Blaire nods.

"I know that you big lug!" She smiles at him and then turns away. "Bye love." She turns and runs off of the boat. Cole waves to her grinning. He turns to the others and blinks.

"Okay, now we set sail."

**Sorry it took so long to write this. I REALLY am. But I'm glad this is finally up. Next chapter will be up soon… I hope… REVIEW!**


End file.
